More Potter
by BeMyHeroSeverus
Summary: Severus Snape is getting a head ache...his insane wife is trying desperatly to get into some muggle thing called Pottermore? Sometimes he wonders what made him lose his sanity to marry her...T for safety no details just suggestions
1. Muggle Technology?

**Hey there my adoring fans and readers**  
><em>hahahahaha-<em>** Excuse me well I luagh myself to death **  
><strong>at my poor delusional mind thinking I actually have readers<strong>  
><strong>Any way I wrote this because I wasn't getting into <strong>POTTERMORE** and well it was freakly killing the hell outta me**  
><strong>So I wrote a lil story its lame and funny but whatever<strong>  
><strong>Also ps DONT WORRY THERE ARE NO SPOLIERS! NONE! NONE!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>June 23<br>**  
>Isis squeeled in, "ahhhh Oh I cant believe it!" she jumped up and down in excitment.<p>

"What in Merlins beard is going on in here?" a cold voice spoke.

Isis turned to her left to see the scowl of Severus Snape.

She let out a shakey laugh, "hehe sorry hun, its nothing..."

He raised an eyebrow, "certainlly doesn't sound like nothing." He walked over to her from the kitchen door and took a glance behind her, "playing with that muggle contraption?"

"Its a computer Severus. And yes I was."

"well what is so importent that my ear drums had to suffer?"

She pouted, "Hmph, I thought you liked it when I squealed?"

He raised his eyebrow once more. She waved her hand in dismissle, "annnn-yyyy-whoo...its just this muggle author JK, Rowling is annoucing the launch of her new website, Pottermore."

"Pottermore..." he thought it over for a second, "Potter?" a slight sneer played around his mouth

Isis smiled, "er...yea has in Harry Potter."

"Don't tell me that attention-seeking brat had a muggle author write about him." his eyes narrowed.

"No. If fact I dont think Harry knows about her." she tilted her head in thought for a moment, "She wrote seven books, each one a different year in Harrys life. Known as the Harry Potter series."

"How could she possibly..." Severus began.

Isis shrugged, "Don't know.." she walked over to her bookcase, where she kept all her muggle books that Severus said were, "foul, simpleminded, and ridickulus."

"Here." she handed him, "Harry Potter and The Philospher Stone."

"Philospher stone? As in Flemel? As in Potters first year?"

Severus opened and bagan reading...his eyes narrowed so much Isis wondered how he could even read. He soon came to a part that had him scowl deeply and "Hmph!" quite loudly.

Curious Isis bent over the cover and laughed loudly as she recoginsed the part where Snape is introdced.

"Why that insufferable Muggle women, how dare she..."

Isis took the book from Severus. "Anyway, Pottermore is suppose to bring you a whole new reading expirence."

Severus scowled and walked off. Isis stiffled her laughter and waved her wand, putting her book back where it belonged

**yeah if there is any mispellings and grammer mistakes sorry but I wrote this whole mental thing on my poor lil iPod Touch, brave lil guy. Anyway theres more to come**


	2. The Magical Quill

**Hey like I promised part 2 with still more to come  
>er I dont know who I am talking to...probably myself but<br>for the sake of my sanity I am gonna pretend I have adoring fans and readers  
><strong>FeatherCastle131** is me so if youre on Pottermore tell me your username and I will be sure to add you  
><strong>DungeonBat32** I made up...if its real I dunno but that would be awesome  
>All other names are googled...<br>NO SPOLIERS BUT SLIGHTLY MATURE CONTENT NO GRAPHICS MORE LIKE HINTED AT WHAT THEY ARE GONNA DO BEHIND CLOSE DOORS IN A BED...**

* * *

><p><strong>July 30th<strong>

Severus had convinced Isis to go to bed, but she lay with her eyes open. If it was up to her she would be at her computer right now...the clock clicked the minutes away. The lastest Pottermore news said the first clue to be a beta tester for Pottermore would be up on Harrys Birthday. The clock hit midnight. "Happy Birthday Harry."

Isis turned her head back to Severus. If she missed that clue and couldn't be one of the first million she would hex him into oblivion. _12:15 am._

"oh blasted it all.." slowly Isis untangled herself from Severus. "I love you but I'm not missing this..." she whispered.

She crepts out of and room and as she reached the stairs ran down them and into the living room to grabbed her laptop from the living room table.

Quickly she turned it on and went to the site. **Nothing!**

Okay it was only, _12:25._

She decided to go on other sites, even entertaining herself by reading some fanfiction written by muggle fans. It always amused her finding a Severus/Harry pairing. She was sure if Severus found out, well he would most likely blast her laptop into oblivion, then repair it, if only to taunt her with it, before once again destorying it. _12:45_. Twenty minutes, another refresh, and nothing again.

"What are you doing?" a quiet voice asked.

Isis yelped and fell off the couch, her computering following and falling beside her. "Ahh, what the bloody hell was that for you damn bat!"

"hmm, cursing does not become you." Severus said thoughtfully.

"WELL THEN DONT SNEAK UP ON A PERSON IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT!"

He raised an eyebrow and looked down at her laptop screen. Isis paled, oh she really hoped that a fanfiction tab wasn't on the screen.

"What are you reading?" his voice was calm, almost freindly, and well that kind of scared Isis.

"Er..." she grabbed her laptop and closed the fanfiction tab. "I was just looking for the clue on Pottermore."

"Clue?"

She sighed to herself, phew that destracted him. "yes clue. If you solve the clue you could be one of the first million let into the site early to beta test it."

Severus kept quiet. Isis had tried to teach him about the computer but he just couldnt get it and almost cursed her computer, into the next Millenium. She knew talking about it would confuse him long enough to make him forget about the Severus/Harry smut fanfiction she was reading.

"Rowling said the first clue would come out on Harrys Birthday. So I'm waiting for it."

"How could she...nevermind...What clue?"

Isis shrugged, "You know I'm really not sure." As the clock hit 1am and chimmed, Isis jumped up, "oh let me refresh..." as she did she let out a loud squeel..."oh there it is! Severus look its here!" she read it excitedly..""How many breeds of owls were offered on the Eeylops Owl Emporium sign, then multiply this number by 49."

Isis paused for a moment to think..."well now how the bloody damn hell...! Am i suppose to know that! I got my owl years ago! I wasnt paying attention dammit! I was 11!

Severus rubbed his temples as his wife continued to yell at the screen..." oh I know! Severus get the first book, it should tell me..."

"245..."

"huh!" Isis cocked her head in confusion,

"The answer to your little clue..is 245..."

"How could you possibly know that, oh wise one?"

"There are five types of owls, Twany, Screech, Barn, Brown, and Snowy. Multiply by 49 is 245."

Isis started blanky at him then typed in the Adress,

/245

She stared intently, as she was redirected to another site, all she saw was Sony in the adress bar. As she was about to yell at the screen, it fully loaded and stated that she had found the magical quill. "Yes! I did it I'm in, I'm in, I'm in!" bouncing in excitment, she quickly filled out the resgisration.

She paused as she came to the usernames, "aww I wanted to choose my own." she pouted read them outloud, "GoldBlood167, AshPheonix160, Skynimbus66, MidnightSeeker176, FeatherCastle131. Oh I don't know what to choose"

"Just pick one..." Severus stared at his wife in amusment. Usually she was calm and composed, if not a little hyper at times. Never had he seen her so childish, though she was six years his junior. He found it amusing and endearing. Even if all her excitment was giving him a mild headache.

"Okay lets go with FeatherCastle131...I like the sound of that.."

Severus continued to stare as Isis kept typing away. Surely she was almost done.

"What is taking so long...?" he asked, as the clock struck 2am.

"Just...filling...one out...for...you..." she slowly said as the typing continued.

"Excuse me?" his eyes narrowed, but Isis just waved her hand and continued typing.

"What are you deaf? Now pick a name. Let see there is...DustShadow189, MoonWolfsbane...oh that would be a great one for Remus..SilverDragon85, DungeonBat32, and SkyWillow53. Oh that ones perfect."

After a few seconds of silence..."alright! We both got in." she turned to Severus with a goofy smile on her face, "I'm FeatherCastle131 and you're DungeonBat32." she closed her laptop.

Severus took her hand and lend her up the stairs, "Why is the Ministry not putting a stop to this?" he questioned

"Muggles don't think its real at all. Just something to play pretend with. So there really is no point."

Isis walked to the bed and fell face first into the pillow, "ahh I'm so tired..."

Severus slowly closed the door, his mouth quirking upward, calmly he stated, "oh you're not going to bed yet."

Her face still in the pillow, Isis's words came out muffled, "yeah why the bloody hell not!"

Slowly she rolled on her back to see Severus standing next to her, a michiefious look on his face, "Er Severus?"

"Did you honestly think I didnt notice that smut you were reading about me and Potter?" he voice was dangerously low

"Hehe, oh that. Well you see.."

"Let me remind what I can do, if you're so eager to find out..."

He swooped down on her, while she squealed in fear yet excitment...

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah bit if a sexual ending...<strong>  
><strong>Also I wanted snape has young as possible so he is 39 while is wife is 33...This takes place not long after the war...so incase anyone was wondering, yeah he didnt die! Anyone hope you liked it..just came to me and I had to write it =]<strong>


	3. Where's My Bloody Email

**Yes another chapter though well I doubt people are reading this  
>so again why do I listen to those little voices in my head that tell me to write<br>oh yeah...because I'm the only one who can hear them  
>anyway unto the story<br>Again slightly sugestive but nothing going on**

* * *

><p><strong>Aug 15<strong>

Isis had so far gotten two emails from Pttermore. One was to validate her account, another was to tell her she was a Beta Tester- as if she didn't already know that-, and she would be able to access her account sometime between the mid-August and end of September.

So here she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, her computer on the living room table.

"Where the bloody hell is my email!" she screamed at the screen.

So far she had seen other peoples statuts and sites, even screen shots, showing that they had gotten into Pottermore. She had registered day One so shouldn't she have gotten in by now?

As she checked her email once more, a loud frusterating growl filled the silent room. No matter how many profanities, spells, charms, or enchantments she yelled...no email or site access came.

Severus walked in at the exact moment Isis decided to jump up and yell, "IMPERIO!" at her computer.

Now Severus was a brave man, not a coward, but one thing scared and baffled him, his wifes behavior at times. Times such as now. He knew very little about Muggle technology, but he was fairy certain the Imperious curse would have no effect on it.

He sighed, sometimes his wife acted like a hyperactive teenager then the wise Dark Arts expert he knew her to be. At times such as these, Isis would reason, "Sometimes you need to let your inner child out, or else you'll forget how wonderful life could be."

He didn't understand how life could be so wonderful, when one actes like a foolish child.

Isis noticed Severus and turned to him with a pout and big eyes. "S-Severus," she whimpered, "they aren't letting me in. Why are they being so mean? Make it work..." she stated with another whimper and tear filled eyes.

The whole situation was amusing, Isis stood there pleading, her perfectly full lips in a pout and deep brown eyes filled with unshed tears. Her many layered choclate brown hair spilled over her shoulders. She wore her black silk pajama bottoms which hugged her hips tightly and a see through, tight white tang top. Now the whole sitiuation should be amusing, but Severus was not amused...

He walked over to her muggle...thing...and looked down on the screen. "If your waiting for a letter your Owl should have been here by now."

She crossed her arms and pouted more, "its not a Owl Sev. Its eeee-mail, electoronic. It can only come from the computer, no Owls."

"Thats about as pointless as Muggle post."

"its faster." she stated simply.

"where's your letter then?" he paused for her reaction. "Exactly as I thought, pointless."

If you asked Isis, Severus was a bit to smug, for her liking "Hmm, really. So then love wheres that Owl you've waiting for from Potions Master Monthly." He scowled at her. "Just as I thought." she stated innocently.

He growled softly, "You're going to be punished for that."

She waved at him, "Oh please Sev, what are you going to make me do, clean bedpans with out magic." she turned back to her computer, refreshing her email once again.

He grolwed softly in her ear from behind, "Maybe I'll just tie you to the bed."

She let out a loud squeal as Severus tossed her over his shoulder and took her to the bedroom.


	4. No More Potter Nonsense

**Actually um haven't written anything for the 17 and so on...So I might just skip then next couple of days and just put the 25th  
>When I got my email...anyway like I said<br>Feel free to give me your username...In the rewview or PM  
>Really I am getting quite tired of talking to the voices in my head XD<br>So any way Read&Review  
>just this once So at least I can pretend I am sane<br>oh and in case you were wondering I was sorted into Ravenclaw**

* * *

><p><strong>Aug 16<strong>

Severus had indeed punished Isis, just like he said he would. Rubbing her wrist, she walked down the stairs to her computer.

She let out a frusterated growl, "DAMMIT!"

No email, no welcome, and Pottermore had crashed. According to other people, over three thousand were let in yesterday.

Most likely and hopefully they would let another three thousand in today. They probably did, which would explained why Pottermore wasn't working.

Isis lazily pointed her wand at her computer and tried the same spells she did the day before. To her surprise, or lack of, nothing happened.

Trying to calm down, she checked the Pottermore site, only to see the same message

_Congratulations!_  
><em>You've successfully validated your early access Pottermore account. You will be one of the lucky few to shape the experience before the site opens to all in October.<em>

_You may have to wait a few weeks for your Welcome email to arrive as we can't let everyone into the Beta site at the same time._

_We look forward to seeing you_.

"I don't want to wait!" Isis yelled at her computer.

"You know I always did love your patience." Severus commented as he came down the stairs.

"Hmph!" Isis crossed her arms.

Sighing yet with a small smile Severus held out his hand. "we're going out, come on."

"Aw, but I don't want to."

"Puppy eyes will not work. Come."

Sighing in defeat Isis took his hand and they twisted away to where ever Severus had planned. They landed in a shadow part of a busy Muggle street.

Severus took Isis hand, "Muggle shopping?" she questioned.

He smirked, "maybe. Patience."

"I don't want to be patient."

"Too bad."

He led her through the crowded street, pass the shops and finally to her favorite place, "Sundaes Ice Cream Palor"

Her face lite up like he knew it would. They walked in and Severus had to tighten his grip on Isis before she ran to the counter and jumped on the poor women behind it.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

Isis put a serious yet thoughtful expression on, "I would like the strawberry cheese cake with Reeses cups, the French Vanilla with gummy worms, chocolate with white chocolate chips, um...cookies and cream, and whip cream."

The girl behind the counter blinked a few times before responding, "is that all, Miss."

"uh, yes I think so. I'm not very hungry. What about you Sev?"

Severus settled for a small scoop of Java Bean. There was nothing that made Isis more happy then eating Ice Cream. He was glad he thought of it, her mind was finally of that blasted Potter stuff she kept talking about. He heard enough of Potter from the Wizard World, he did not need it from his wife too.

"Oh Severus I love you almost has much as this Ice Cream. Thanks dear!"

He smiled as his wife ate like she was a child again. He knew why he fell in love with her, she always reminded him.

When they first met, she came off as calm, collected, polite, and highly intelligent. It wasn't long till he saw her childish side. Dumbledore had took it upon his self to have tea with them both, he said it was so, "Two great potions minds could get to know each other."

Isis had came tumbling into the office, her hair slightly messy and she was pulling on a shoe. "haha sorry those lil buggers were on a crazy suger high. I blame those parents of theirs."

She hugged Dumbledore and kissed him on both cheeks and full on the mouth. "How are you my love?"

Dumbledore chuckled pleasently, "hello to you too dear."

She smiled widely, "So I told you about that little girl. I caught her using magic!" she squealed, "oh she's absoluly adorable! I told her how she'll be going to Hogwarts when she's 11. She's very excited and has a lot of potential!"

"Why that is most wonderful!"

"Yes! Hmm, she looks like a ravenclaw, so I can't wait. I hope so, I know she'll love my old house!"

Severus had stayed quiet through the whole affair, watching with a slighly raised eyebrow, yet otherwise bored expression.

She turned to him and smiled, "hello Severus! Sorry about that. I'm a bit hyper at the moment!" she walked over to him and kissed both cheeks as she did Dumbledore. She laughed lightly, "excuse my behavior, I'm afriad I've been around hyper little children to much to day!"

She sat down and was calm once again, for about a minute. Dumbledore had waved his wand and various desserts popped up. Isis was once again, childish. "Oh my headmaster, you shouldn't have. You know how much I adore ice cream!"

"Well I thought you would be so kind to make me one of your lovely sundaes."

"of course! It would be my honor!"

Isis had sent to work on making a strange concoction of flavors and candies. Finally setting down a strangly whirl of colors, three bowls, and spoons.

Severus had looked upon the dessert with a slight sneer, Dumbledore looked at him, his blue eyes twinkling. Giving up and not wanting to be rude, Severus quietly ate and watched Isis animatedly talk with Dumbledore, laughing and smiling like a child.

He didn't know that the slight queasy feeling in his stomach was the begining of love and not his over indulgence of sweets.

Over the course of the school year Isis had come around often, showing her childish side more. What interested Severus was she could switch like a light. Yet either way she was a kind caring sweet person. He had thought the queasy feeling was just the uneiasiness of his dark mark growing ever darker, not his feelings.

As the Dark Lord rose again and they were in the begining of a war, Severus had found that he no longer felt queasy but now empty. He missed Isis. They're intelligent conversations, her childish demenor, yet ability to be serious, her angelic laughther, the way she could finish his thoughts when working on a potion or even her imput. Though he was annoyed at first, he came to realize that he missed it all dearly.

When the war was over an Isis had learned the truth, she cried and hugged him, glad to know everything he did was on Dumbledores orders. When he took her face in his hands and kissed her to silence the annoyong girl, it finally hit him. He was deeply in love with her.

Severus took a napkin and wiped Isis mouth. She grinned madly, "Thanks."

He leaned over and softly kissed her sweetened lips. "Come. We still have things to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Bwhahah clift hanger anyway I was thinking about putting up a full flegde story of how they got together...mayne I will once I finish STOP THE WORLD<strong>  
><strong>Which by the way you should read<strong>  
><strong>So go on now, scamper off and read my amazing story!<strong>


	5. Welcome Email

**Okay here's the lastest. I have many stories I am working on a the moment.  
>There is Stop The World which is published<br>Ones that I am working on is  
><strong>**Captive- A Sweeny Todd story Turpin/O.C  
>Alice in Wonderland story AbsolumeOC  
>The Devils child- back story for Eric<br>****HP Corpse Bride crossover Snape/OC/James Sirius Potter featuring NG all grown up  
>Theres a lot going on so enjoy this...<br>Also I'm thinking of doing a full on story on how Isis and Snape met and married**

* * *

><p><strong>Aug 24th<strong>

Isis had been very happy for a couple days. Severus destracted her, but even he couldn't be around always. He finally gotten a response from Potion Master Monthy. To his shock and slight annoyence, he would be featured on the front page and given a long interview.

Severus's owl had reminded Isis that her pottermore email hadn't came yet. She was back to moping and cursing her computer. So far emails were sent out e very couple days. Still nothing in her email-box.

As she checked her social networking sites all they had manage to do were piss her off. Tons of people were on saying they had finally gotten on.

"What rubbish! How could I not be let in! I really am a witch you stupid, unintelligent, useless damn muggle contraption! Damn it all! Stupid muggles!"

Once again Severus found himself in the doorway, one foot in the other out. How he had come to find himselfs in these situations he didn't know. Sometimes he secretly rather face the Dark Lord again then his wife.

"-When I get my hands on the person who invented you, I swear to Merlin, they are going to be sorry. I will tie them up, and torture them with stupid muggle inventions...then I'll heal them and when they think they are safe...I'll make them drink the most horrid potion in creation, they would wish for death, but oh no...

"Are you quite done?"

Isis stopped in mid scream, her wand still pointing at the computer. After a few seconds she stood up straight and crossed her arms across her chest.

"No, I am not done. I'm just starting..."

Severus crossed the living room in a few strides and kissed her. Isis tried to pull away but he wrapped his arms tightly giving her no choice but to give in.

She sighed in content into the kiss. "How can you calm me down so." she mumbled into the kiss.

He broke away a smirk playing around his lips "magic my love." he tapped her nose lightly and walked away.

"hey mister you can't just kiss me and walk away."

He went up the stairs not answering till he was half-way up, "Well why don't you follow me?" with that he continued.

As he disaapeared Isis was unsure what to do. Thats just what he wants. Her following after him, begging him. She bit her lip in thought. Giving up she through her hands up in defeat and followed him up the stairs.

The sun peaked through a hole in the curtain, slowly Isis turned away from it and into Severus's chest, mumbling incohertenly.

Severus, eyes still closed, smiled as he caught some of Isis's words.

"Killing curse...tie those idoiots up...damn useless curtains...evil potion...wish they would die...wont...laugh evilly..."

Severus chuckled, "Laziness does not suit you."

"Not lazy."

Severus reached for his wand and in a flick, drew the curtains wide open. Isis hissed and covered herself, "bloody hell Severus!"

He went under and wishpered in her ear, "Don't you have to check for email from Pottermore."

In a flash Isis poped up and was out the door. Taking a huge sigh Severus follwed camly after.

Isis jumped unto the couch, "Accio Computer!" quickly she had her computer up and running. Has she signed into her email she held her breath in anticipation.

Her mouth dropped as she came across a headline that read Pottermore. Heart poundin she opened the email, praying for acceptence into Pottermore.h

**You're Pottermore account is ready. Step this way..."**

Severus reached the bottom of the stairs just in time to here a loud squeal from Isis.

"Ahhhhh...I got in, I got in, I got in...Holy effing Hippogriff...Oh my Wizard god! Yes! I got in!"

Isis celebration lastest another ten minutes before she calmed down. "Severus!" she jumped him, grinning widly. "I got in."

"Yes I'm well aware of that. In fact I think all of Britain heard you."

She pouted, "Don't be such a Slytherin." she stuck out her tongue. She wrapped her legs around him a bit tighter and leaned her head on his shoulder. In a small sad voice she asked, "aren't you happy for me?"

Severus clenched his jaw. She really had no idea what she did to him, with just the smallest touch or kiss. "Please remove your legs from my waist."

Isis smiled slightly as she felt him growing hard against her leg. "I think this is cause for celebration. What do you think love." she continued in a soft voice.

"I have things to do today."

Lifting her head up she kissed him ever so softly on the lips. "Call off," she mumbled against him. "I wish to have my wicked way with you."

"As tempting as that sounds..."

She kissed his with a little more force and wrapped her legs around him a little bit tighter, pushing herself against him. "It can wait. I'm in a very giving mood today Severus. I'll tie you up if I have to."

"You can try."

Isis jumped up and flicked her wand, bounding Severus. "Windgardium Leviosar." she smirked as she went up the stairs. "You know you should keep your wand on you at all times."

She reached the bedroom door and gave it a little push with her foot. A few more waves she dumped Severus on the bed and tied his wrist to the post. With a wicked grin she straddle his hips. "Looks like I win love."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I end it here...this could be the end unless you want Isis to check out her pottermore account...but I feel this is it...I dont know<strong>


End file.
